Alecguinnessfan53
Alecguinnessfan53 : : Alecguinnessfan53 was a Generation 2 fan53 that was created in the December of 2017. Born April 2nd, 1914 on High Charity, the capital of the Coruscant Local Protectorate Initative, Alec was born into a wealthy family (his father owned a lucrative lithium mining platfom in the Bespin system) that valued hard work and devotion to bettering mankind above all else in life. His early life was easy, and he would have been a focused and exemplary student had it not been for his crippling attention defecit disorder (ADD). The cushy lifestyle he enjoyed would have continued into his young adulthood had it not been for the outbreak of the Coruscanti-Buzzfeed War. He, along with many young men of his generation, was drafted into the Grand Army of Coruscant and dropped onto the frontlines during the Vormir Offensive. He surprisingly found his calling here, taking comfort in the rigid structure of the military. It was also here that he earned the name Cutup, due to his unfiltered ability to make light of any situation. He served two tours, one on Vormir and another on Harvest, before returning home to briefly head operations of his late father's lithium mining business. He greatly missed the army, and for years wished to return. : After a number of years, he was mysteriously contacted by the arcane Order of the Sithposters. He had supposedly developed psionic powers during the war, and was a prime candidate for the order. He was surprised by this news, as he had never suspected himself of being force-sensitive, but gladly accepted the chance to be part of a structured organization again. As a Padawan Sithposter, he was a strange case. He was outstanding in the physical application training, such as blade training and psionics, but struggled with his book learning. He met his long-time friends, Benswolofan53 and Quigonjinnfan53, here, and fell in love with the ways of the Sithposters. Before long, he graduated to the rank of Master Sithposter and found himself serving as a secret protector of the infantile Old Republic53 in the tense political sphere of the postwar galaxy. : He lived out most of his life from then on shrouded in secrecy and black ink, as did most of the Sithposters. As a result of this secrecy, not much is known about what, explicitly, he did for the Old Republic. He became estranged from his friends and family from his old life, and grew dependent on the Sithposter Order. However, this all came to an abrupt end one day, when he discovered the fallout of phase one of order 53. The replicant soldiers, a clone army that served the Old Republic53, had suddenly and unexplainedly turned on the Senate, massacreing them over a span of 3 weeks. It wasn't long before they had turned and wiped out the Sithposters, too. : As the last surviving member of his order, Alec went to the Dov- the founders of Sithposterism- to find a solution. They had decided to wake the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn was an ancient warrior encased in a sarcophagus of Kaiber that was called upon only in times of utmost urgency, and required the soul of another to be awoken. Alec, as the only surviving Sithposter able to donate his soul, volunteered. He comitted ritual suicide at the Sithposter temple on Yavin IV, and gave up his soul to save the Order that he loved so dearly, on August 5th, 2000.